Episode 11
Episode 11 is the 11th and final episode of season one. It first premiered on December 16, 2016. It is officially named "The Wolf from Earth! Wolfshock's Return!" WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!! If you do not want this episode to be spoiled, then it is highly suggested you go away from this page. Plot In the United States Colorado, we are inside a toy store that has just closed. Wolfshock, a noticeable Wolf toy, comes to life and tries to realize that he's been stuck on Earth for 45 years. Wolfshock notices some toys talking to him, and makes fun of them. After Wolfshock finishes his business, he uses a portal back to Flametopia, getting electrocuted in the process. Meanwhile, while all this happens, Bluefire, Greenfire and Pinkfire are in the Light-Up castle, relaxing. Eventually, Bluefire walks outside to see his father, who then realizes a meteor is coming toward the local prison, with the back of the meteor being the portal that contained Wolfshock. Wolfshock is sent flying, and eventually crashes into the prison. Ghoster and Wolfshock meet up again, asking each other where they have been for 45 years. Wolfshock then eats, and goes with Ghoster to Pira City, where they attack and take over the place. DJ James Crosser is attacked by the two, but has managed to call the police as soon as they attack. The police arrive, and attempt to stop Wolfshock and Ghoster. One officer tells them to get on the ground, while the other shoots at Wolfshock and Ghoster. Wolfshock causes the bullets to deflect however, and launches them right back at the officers, killing them. After this, the guard alerts Bluefire and friends of the ongoing attack at Pira City, and the group, angry (with a woken up Catmeister, mad on Wednesday), decides to head to Pira City and take action. Bluefire then drives over, and as soon as they jump out, the car falls and explodes. Bluefire then apologizes for his "accident", much to a low pitched trumpet playing in the background. The Flamefighters then jump into Pira City, with Bluefire getting his battle cries ready, and calls Ghoster an asshole and tells him to come down and fight. Pinkfire uses spell launch, the same move that beat Ghoster in Episode 4. Ghoster says that it defeated him last time but not now, as he got stronger in jail. Ghoster then sends Wolfshock to jump down and fight, but Bluefire uses Fire Shot to make him go away, however, Ghoster, prepared throws a bucket of water on Wolfshock, extinguishing the fire Bluefire used. Wolfshock attempts to scratch Bluefire, and Bluefire, who dodges the attack, then sends Greenfire to replace him. Greenfire shoots the building's support beams, causing them to break, and Ghoster to fall down with the collapsed building. Greenfire prepares one last shot to attack his enemies, however Wolfshock gets into growl mode, likely charging an attack. Greenfire shoots at Ghoster, which gives him an idea to blast the heroes. Greenfire runs out, and Bluefire is angry, saying that they have lost. Bluefire then screams, and realizes Ghoster and Wolfshock are charging their attacks. The attacks hit the heroes, taking effect on them, Pinkfire mostly. As Zorgo appears to deliver an upgrade to Pinkfire, Bluefire punches Ghoster. Pinkfire is then upgraded, and uses Eagle Flight to knock Wolfshock and Ghoster off their winning streak. Greenfire then uses Jet Blast, and Bluefire ends and wins the battle with a new attack, Fire Storm, a mega fire blast that severely burns the opponent, and it causes a massive explosion. Ghoster and Wolfshock, who realize they are defeated, call over their butler, Butler Spikeleton, who drives them back to their own dimension, in their escape plan. A party starts in Pira City to celebrate the heroes' victory, and later at night, Bluefire and his crew thinks that the Quest should continue, however they have a ton of drawbacks. These drawbacks are fixed when Catmeister surprises the crew with a brand new airship. Bluefire dubs this ship "The Eternal Light". Characters * Toy Store Owner * Wolfshock * Misc. Toys * Pinkfire * Bluefire * Greenfire * King * Ghoster * James Crosser * Cops * Guard * Catmeister * Zorgo * Chef * Random Firesouls Cast Toy Store Owner, Bluefire, Some Misc. Toys, Ghoster,James Crosser, Cops,Guard,Zorgo,Chef- POE Wolfshock-Harry Proudlove Misc Toys, Catmeister-GreenBowtieProductions Misc Toys, Greenfire, King-Aj Gallucci Misc Toys,Pinkfire_Thalia Torres Trivia In this episode, the characters start swearing. This is the last episode with the Microsoft Paint art style, as it switches to paint.net later.